halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow Freeman Coop
Engine: HL2 * Author: Follow Freeman Coop Team Follow Freeman is an innovative co-op mod for Half-Life 2. We are gearing up now for the imminent release of Follow Freeman beta 3. After many months of hard work and collaboration with many other Half Life 2 mod teams and the wonderful help we have received from our community of Follow Freeman testers and fans who have all contributed in the true spirit of cooperation to the monumental amount of maps and features supported by Follow Freeman Beta 3 - thank you. There so much stuff that we can’t fit it all in so here is a brief summary. Over 140 community maps from 15 separate developers and mod teams all collaborating in a shared love of creativity, cooperation and game-play. 10 battle-zone maps including classic counterstrike source maps converted for PVPVE game-play, off road racing in the Jeep Rally, and the dreaded sequel to bz_trainstation (the leet coop map that pushes player co-operation to the limit) yes its bz_trainstation_2. New Features World Co-op High Scores Website At the end of each adventure the teams co-operative score and the stats of each player are sent to our website. In game economy system Players earn money from kills and co-operation and can then spend it in Vorti-Guns. Vorti-Guns Between missions players can use the in game shop (in the ready-room) to buy and sell a selection of 35 unique weapons including the counterstrike weapons, and stock up on ammo and equipment for the next mission. The shop can be opened and closed in-game in the admin control area so Half Life 2 purists can still play with the original weapons only. Inventory multiplayer save and restore Normally in multiplayer games players do not keep their weapon from one map to the next but Follow Freeman now saves your weapons and keeps your inventory on the server from one mission to the next. Co-op friendly inventory: the weapon selection system has been redesigned so players can share all weapons and ammo types. Enabling a greater level of team work and tacticsRight now we are checking in content for the next release sometime in January and as soon as the beta testers are happy we will compile the linux version and go for the public release. If you cant wait and want to play some sweet smooth coop asap then you are welcome to join our friendly community of beta testers you can join here. Co-op friendly inventory the weapon selection system has been redesigned so players can share all weapons and ammo types. Enabling a greater level of team work and tacticsRight now we are checking in content for the next release sometime in January and as soon as the beta testers are happy we will compile the linux version and go for the public release. If you cant wait and want to play some sweet smooth coop asap then you are welcome to join our friendly community of beta testers you can join here. Other mods that work on the mod * Riot Act * Combine Destiny * MINERVA * Rock 24 * Awakening * Ravenholm * Coastline to Atmosphere * The Island * Causality Effect * Mistake Of Pythagoras * Antlion Troopers * Penetration * Infiltration * City Rebellian Links * Mod DB * Merciless Development * Website Category:HL2 Mods Category:Multiplayer Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Mods